jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joben Jogo
is a character from jojo bizarre adventure jokers Never die Appearance Before his death joben is a seventeen year old male of average height with grey hair in a long bang style he has a green right eye and a yellow left eye and a pale complexions he is fairly skinny often having his clothes being a yellow button up shirt which is undone over a black long sleeved shirt With blue jeans and black gloves over his hands after his death and revival joben has a very pale complexion being fairly skinny has grey hair in a french crop style having buzzed sides to go along with it his eyes are hetrochromic with his right being green and his left being yellow joben Also now has bright red headphones which he is never seen without these headphones have the word jojo on them in white letters he has the joestar birth mark on his neck he now wears a black shirt with yellow sleeve and a yellow skull on the black area with two black rings around the yellow sleeves he now also wears black jeans he also is shown wearing black gloves with lime green accents on the fingers and wrists he also wears white shoes Personality Joben was originally a very kind and empathetic boy often helping others despite the consequences through when he died and was revived he changed for one he started to display an uncaring demenour often telling people to handle their own problems Joben is an intelligent young man often being often being cold and calculating view the percentage of events in his head he shows a clear lack of care towards others even when telling his best friend that he was moving away that he would just have to deal with his own problems joben often shows no remorse when it comes to fighting he often will attack the enemy with no hint of regret he often attacks first then asks questions later he does however have a caring side being shown when he wraps his grandfather up in a blanket despite having no obligation to joben also beginnings to show a joker style nature around the deadmen being able to crack one liners whilst still having his stoic facade up Synopsis History = joben was born in the year 1984 to joben jogo sr and an unnamed woman when joben was 2 years old his family moved him to morroh-cho were he would live until the age of seventeen joben spent much of his time by himself however when the summer of 99 began joben had decided to enjoy himself and decided to go out and have Adventures unfortunately for him he was caught in the cross fire of the fight between yoshkaga Kira and josuke Higashikata being hit by one of kira’s air bubbles joben was taken by a speedwagon foundation abulance and was infused with spare blood later realved to be DIO’s blood extracted by the speedwagon foundation after the battle of egypt joben had awoken hours after the battle between josuke And Kira joben had remembered fragments of death And the afterlife then Four days after the battle it was discovered by the police with the help of the speed wagon fondation that there was a murderer in morroh joben‘s parents then decided to move to the new town of anazei sei During the move is when joben had awoken his stand joker unknowningly the time during his first day at anazei sei he was be set by a group of school bullies who tried to mug him joben had then awoken his stand and used it to fight of his attackers a girl at his school named hayaku Motomemasualso who also possessed a stand bore witness to this event and later informed joben of his new power she then invited him to come to with Her to meet her friend called the deadmen since to the rest of the world their Stands are invisible like a deadmans spirit here he is taught to control his stand joker and even is made a full member of the team eventually a man calling himself Kyūseishu Aku kara created a cult around himself using his stand he then got ahold of an arrow and then started to give every member of his cult a stand to create an army of stand users which he would use to tair over the world Government and create his own and place himself firmly at the top being the new ruler of humanity during a battle with the cult the leader of the deadmen Yūsha minasamae would be killed and would then appoint joben as leader of the deadmen a week after his death joben lead the deadmen to battle the cult and would enter a final showdown with aku kara leading to joben reciving serious damage to his right arm and in this fight joben would trick Aku kara into admiting he was the cult leader behind the murder and kidnappings in the town joben would then get Aku kara shot by the poilce due to his admission of guilt however during the cross fire joben’s father joben sr would get shot by a stray bullet after running to save his son joben would then be heralded as a hero in the town and would remain leader of the deadmen until the end of the original universe Abilities and Powers teleporting through the use of his stand joker joben can throw a joker playing card and then teleport by turning into A cloud of cards and appearing where the car was thrown sword joben‘s stand joker takes the form of a sword made entirely of cards normally being able to cut and slice through steel like substances mulitple weapons joben is able to reshape his stand into any desired form from blades to Guns To giant hooks literally anything he wants clonning this is when joben creates an inanimate copy of himself out of cards which looks exactly like him and is often used when joben teleport to not let anyone know he teleported intellect Joben possess incredible intellgence with It being theoriesed by the other deadmen to have an iq of 287 points yet this is a ball park estimate and maybe be less than or more than his actual intellect yet joben is smart enough to complete outsmart a techer with two doctorates this clearly shows his intellect incredbile will joben shows incredible will to live in the fight with Aku kara being able to ignore his damaged arm and instead being able to completely destroy what ever Aku kara throws at him Gallery | Trivia